Types of service based on the IP network become increasingly various, and involve national economy and all aspects of society. A wireless IP network transmits data via radio wave so that the openness of the physical network reaches a new level. Therefore, secure access has become a key issue for the safe operation of a wired network and a wireless network.
A secure access system of the IP network mainly includes three network entities: a network terminal, an access point and an authentication server. The network terminal makes a request of accessing a network to enjoy various resources provided by the network. The access point is an edge device of the IP interconnection network and an entity to provide access service to a network user. The authentication server is an entity to provide a service of user identity authentication.
National standard for a wireless local area network is promulgated and implemented in 2003, an authentication mechanism is implemented with a WAPI protocol, and then the broadband wireless IP standard working group promulgates an extended roaming protocol specification.
Currently, the testing system of a product certification protocol in a wireless local network field mainly includes an interoperability testing system of WI-FI alliance for IEEE802.11 standard. The system verifies the correctness of protocol implementation in a device to be tested by testing the communication performance and the interoperability between the device to be tested and a reference device, that is, the system tests a protocol conformance. The testing system has the following disadvantages: the completeness of testing the device is not high in a case that the device is tested in a typical application environment that is the interoperability of a higher layer protocol, and there may be deviation of a test result. The testing process is an interoperability testing which is similar to a black box testing, which only focuses on whether a final test result is successful; the testing process cannot be known, error location information in a case that the test is not passed cannot be given, and the accuracy of the test result may be affected seriously due to the correctness of the reference device implementation.